the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Restart
Summary Marvel Restart is a fanon storyline made by Spy Saint that starts off in a prologue told by Agent Coulson in a Secret Wars scenario with almost all of the Super Heroes of The Marvel Universe against most of The Villains, led by Kang The Conquer who is using his future technology, Baron Zemo who is using the nord stones to hold control over most asgardian villains and others, and Dormammu with his Mindless Ones. However the battle is all stopped when Dr. Doom with Ultron Powered Armor arrives with the Infinity Gauntlet ending the battle, Doom reveals he used the infinity gauntlet to kill Thanos. Galactus, and Apocalpyse, and turned Ultron into a servant of him. Doom then proceeds to New York where he declares he is Emperor Of Earth and The Universe. He then uses the infinity gauntlet to change the future and destroying the ties between alternate dimensions, erasing heroes and Villains such as Cable, Kang, Spider- Gwen, Miles Morales,Iron Man 2020, and other alternate dimensions heroes, villains and Future characters. The Avengers, Guardians,Defenders, New Warriors, Fantastic Four, and X-Men team up to form a strike team of their best members joined by Loki who defeated Zemo and now has the power of the Nord Stones. Loki says that Doom must be stopped or all will be destroyed, they then take a Quinjet to stop Doom but not before telling the Remaining heroes and Shield Agents to protect their legacy. The Heroes stop Doom but not before the Strike Force of Heroes and Loki gave the ultimate Sacrifice to destroy the Infinity Gauntlet, After it was over The people of the world and Galaxy where so moved by the Sacrifice of the Heroes that most of The Villains gave up their ways and agreed to enter just a ordinary life, but the few who refused like Baron Zemo and Doom where sent to the Negative Zone. Soon the different Hero Teams where disbanded thanks to The Goverment stating the need for Super Heroes had passed, SHIELD was disbanded and so where the Remaining Avengers and other Hero Teams but not before they battled Mr. Negative leading a group of holdout villains such as The Mad Thinker, whose powers affected Thor who was the only survivor of the Strike Force. Thor started becoming corrupt and soon left for Asgard after Balder was mysteriously killed to become King and forbid all travel to Earth. The Prologue ends with Agent Coulson stating that he and A select few others now where charged with protecting the Heroes legacy, their children. Season One Season One is the beginning of the team where Iron Defender,The Spider, and Trickshot and their battling of HYDRA and other villain teams, while overcoming their personal problems, soon they have to battle Dr. Oblivion a mysterious villain who is the leader of HYDRA, and soon must make new allies and old to survive Dr. Oblivion's Wrath. Season Two Season Two picks up after the Dark Force Event with the threats of a new Masters Of Evil, the Multiverse, and the villainous Infinite as he reforges the Infinity Gauntlet and the Infinity Gems. Episode List Start Of A New (Note this would be a Pilot Movie) The Story Begins with prologue (See Above) after it ends the screen says that it has sixteen years after the ends of that day, with Agent Coulson driving Lola through a town in Florida, Coulson appears to be having a normal day, he heads to pick a group of groceries, then leaves and while parked at a stoplight his phone rings, Phil answers it "Hello, yes Son I picked up dinner,"Phil turns as he hears a struggle, he finds a man attempting to steal a purse from a woman but she is fighting him. Phil sighs and then says "One second, Son." He rolls down his window and then shoots the Man with a icer, and then drives through the light as it turns green, leaving the man on the ground unconscience and the woman stunned trying to process what happened. He arrives back home to find his son Nick waiting for him tba. Characters Heroes * The New Avengers **The Spider/Nick Parker **Colonel America/Mark Jackson **Songbird/Mary Christensen **Iron Defender/Irona Stark **Avalon/Bard Lokison **Heiress/Eris Thorson **Maverick/George Tarleton (Former) **Sprout/Rebecca Fitz **Howl/Angelina Howlett **The Hulk/William Freeman (Former) **Sydney Ayla (Deceased) **The Rider/Jep Willowbrook (Reserve) *The A-Men ** Maximus/Jeremy Meese ** Robin * Fantastic ** The Spider ** Freeze/Scott James ** Swerve ** Thunderburst *The Guardians Of Galaxy **Space Knight/Anton Richard (Leader) **Cosmic Burst **Vengeance/Ison San **Protector ***The Ravagers **Razor/Lee Richards **Firebrand/Han North **Green Giant II/Nix Wong **Chainlink/Dana Greenberg **Alex Parks **Makluan/Nolan Jordan * H.O.P.E. ** Director Liberty/Hannah May ** Agent Sprout/Rebecca Fitz ** Melinda May **The Thunderbolts *** Vindicator/Dora Antonio *** Joanna Creed *** Ka-Lar *** Darkrye/Geoff Orchard *** The New Enforcers **** Aftershock/Mary Schultz **** Desperado/Antonio Barnard **The Invaders *** Sergeant GI *** Darkhawk * Asgardian Resistance **The Javelin/Jaren Fandralson **Cyro/Noris Ymirson **Shiv/Shale **Prophet/Bren Cords * The New Iron Legion **War Machine/Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes **Iron Patriot/Zachary Rhodes **Hot Rod/Finn Lucas **Sliver Centurion/Sasha Rhodes **Nightstick/Hector Norris * The Defenders ** Fringe/Fred Gonzales ** Cybite/Becky Lecrae ** Torrent/Ken Lock ** Prismine/Naari/Salle West ** The Crimson Vigilante/Jared Cliff * The Outcast ** Deathroll/Jules Raven ** Nick Wes The Vampire Hunter ** Shard/Pacifica Sliver *Phil Coulson *Shotgun/Harold "Happy" Hogun *Rescue/Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Nightbird/Darcy Lewis *The Destroyer/T.I.M. *Maria Hill *Leo Fitz *Jemma Simmons *M.O.D.O.K./George Tarleton *The Sorcerer Supreme/Stephen Strange *Frank Castle * Matthew Murdock Villains *Infinite/Adrian Phillip *Baron Doom/Victor Von Doom II/Henry Stark *Fenris/Andy & Lauren Von Strucker *Typhoon/Jeffrey Kase *The Conqueror/Irona Stark * HYDRA **Dr. Oblivion **Harbinger/James Rogers **Crossbones **Shocker/Benny **Shocker/Elliot **The Apex Predators ***Smyle/Kelly Fredrick ***Stonelock/Bob Moore ***Directive 8/Sally Walker ***Krell/Sine Vod H'as ***Splinter/Logan Alanson ***Brute/Watarou ***Steel Ember/Issac Stewart ***Hornet/Cole Van Dyne **Underworld ***Lord Klash/Lord Henry Schirtz ***Pyramid/Maurize Erichet ***Killknock/Rachael Audrey **The Spider Slayers *** Reaper *** Hardcase/Martin Smith *** Bones *** The Phantom **Mercenary's Creed ***Cavalier/Carl Reese ***Iron Hook/Brant North ***Spidersassin/Arianna Allen ***The Fly/Chet Retter *Masters Of Evil Reborn **Hive/Alveus ***The Ragged/Lyla Swendon ***Electromagnet/Jared Lewis ***Elemont/Clement Kristo ** Ultron *** The Destroyer Armor *** K9 *** Spider Mark I ***Commander/Mark 12 ** Cyborg Harbinger/James Rogers ** Maximus/Jeremy Meese ** Warlord Adas'Neera ** Stonepower/Lloyd Brendon ** Kallon the Darkholder *The Eight ** Nano ** Splinter ** Daredevil/Derek Fillan ** Shrike ** Tez ** Red Gremlin ** Combust ** Scattershot ** *Spite/Jason Reece *Scales/Ryan Chet *Herald Pax/Maximus Harold *T.R.U. * The Reapers **Princess Mortem/Kayla Cords **Blackheart ***Bedrock/Derek Sorros ** Mortis/Cliff Rockson *Asgardian Royals **Thunderer/Thor Odinson *The Grimm **Buzzsaw/Vincent Walker **Aftermath/Jeff Vector (Leader) **Strongar/Terry Nolan **Virus/Ezra Errant **Wrecktor/Elena Terrick Other Characters * Yankee's Thoughts ** Carly Moon ** Riley Banter Category:The Spy Saint Stories Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Movies Category:Marvel Shows